<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>These Things by Salamander</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25009843">These Things</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salamander/pseuds/Salamander'>Salamander</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clothes Kink, Fingerfucking, Gaiustinien Week (Final Fantasy XIV), Glove Kink, Leather Kink, Lingerie, M/M, PWP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:33:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25009843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salamander/pseuds/Salamander</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Great minds think alike when it comes to pleasant surprises hidden underneath formal suits, as Gaius and Estinien find out during a feast.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gaius van Baelsar/Estinien Wyrmblood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>These Things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the "clothes/armour" prompt on the Gaiustinien Week bingo card!</p><p>Lyric title taken from She Wants Revenge - These Things (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g4cVv0kb-Fs)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gaius tapped his foot, impatient for this thrice-damned feast to be over already. He knew not what had compelled him to agree to it, and he suspected that even though partially it was Estinien’s fault, he was feeling much the same, if his sidelong glances at the door were anything to go by. They had both dressed up for the occasion, in three piece suits with embroidered waistcoats, a cravat for Gaius and a slender tie for Estinien, and Gaius of course wearing his ever-present leather gloves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He caught Estinien’s eye across the table, then looked down significantly to where he held his tomestone discreetly in his lap. Earlier, while dressing, he had taken a picture of himself before getting fully dressed with the intention of sending it to Estinien at some point during the evening; now seemed as good a time as any, and he hit send with the hint of a smirk dancing on his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned his attention to his dessert, watching Estinien like a hawk for his reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Estinien’s eyes dropped to his tomestone, and then the tiniest hint of a blush spread across his face and Gaius knew that his message had arrived loud and clear. Estinien’s eyes shot up to hold Gaius’ gaze, and then dropped again with a quirk of an eyebrow and what Gaius could have sworn was a flash of the most wicked, evil grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His tomestone vibrated against his thigh, and Gaius looked down at it discreetly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it seemed that Estinien had had the exact same idea, but his taste veered more towards… well. Gaius cleared his throat, picked up his glass of wine and took a small sip, giving Estinien a meaningful Look across the rim. He flicked a glance at the door and then back, took a second to ensure that his rush of arousal would not be visible, and then stood and made his goodbyes, knowing that Estinien would follow after a small amount of time had elapsed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cool evening air hit Gaius and he took in a breath, calming the blood rushing through his veins, but not even trying to tamp down the thrill that coursed through him as he leaned against the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not ten minutes after, Estinien materialised, closing the door softly behind him. “It would seem we are of a similar mind,” he said with a huff of laughter, closing into Gaius’ personal space. He reached out and ran a hand down Gaius’ chest, enjoying the feeling of good cotton beneath his fingers. “You do look well in a suit,” he murmured, “but it’s what’s underneath that has </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>interest piqued.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speak for yourself,” Gaius said under his breath, slipping a hand around Estinien’s waist and pulling him in for a kiss. “I never had you down as the type for lace, but I see I am about to be pleasantly surprised.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Estinien replied as they broke apart, “whereas I had you down as the </span>
  <em>
    <span>exact type</span>
  </em>
  <span> for leather. I feel somewhat vindicated.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What gave it away, the gloves or the belts?” Gaius retorted with a smirk. He slid a hand up Estinien’s tailcoat and underneath his shirt, gloved fingers caressing the edge of the dark blue lace of Estinien’s garter belt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here? Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not, the door could open any second, and I plan on taking my time with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do believe that’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> line,” Estinien said with a grin. He pressed his hand against Gaius’ stomach again, running his finger across the top of the leather belt girdling his entire waist. “There are buckles a’plenty from what I could see, it should be no large matter to hook you up somewhere you cannot reach me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaius’ breath caught in his throat. “Now there’s an idea,” he purred, “but what would you attach me to? Your spear, perhaps?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, good question.” Estinien tilted his head, eyes distant as he considered. “Upon second thoughts, I believe I would prefer your fingers inside me.” He reached around and removed Gaius’ hand from his lower back, bringing it up to his mouth and sliding his gloved fingers into his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaius groaned as Estinien’s eyes rolled back, laving the leather with his tongue and grazing his teeth across it. Though the sensation was dulled due to the gloves, the sight was so erotic that blood rushed immediately to his dick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Estinien’s eyes opened and narrowed as Gaius’ hips ground against him, and he removed Gaius’ fingers from his mouth with another wicked grin. “I thought you wanted somewhere with a little privacy,” he said with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Privacy be damned,” Gaius growled, and pushed off the wall. He took Estinien’s wrist and pulled him around a corner and into the relative darkness of an alleyway, then shoved him against the nearest wall. He tore open the gunmetal silver waistcoat, one of the buttons popping off and disappearing into the alley, and pulled Estinien’s shirt out of his pants, yanking it open with just as little regard for buttons. The light was good enough for him to see the dark indigo lace, a stark contrast against Estinien’s pale, pale skin; it’s straps crossed his shoulders and it covered his nipples, which he could see were pert and erect against the fabric. “And below,” he managed, pupils wide and breath coming hard at the sight before him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Estinien took pity on him, and between them they unfastened his pants and Gaius tugged them down enough that he could take in the garter belt and suspenders, the lace across Estinien’s muscled thigh and the silvered buckles holding the whole thing up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaius growled under his breath and took a moment to just </span>
  <em>
    <span>look</span>
  </em>
  <span>; to graze his gloved fingers across those straps and underneath them, pulling on one until it snapped back with a satisfying sound and Estinien arched against him, a noise of want stifled under his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I find this,” Estinien breathed, “highly unfair. Let me </span>
  <em>
    <span>see you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” His voice was husky with want, and Gaius was not one to deny him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He unfastened the waistcoat, red of course, and his creamy shirt, and bared his chest to the air. From just below his pecs to his cupid’s bow he was girdled in deep, bloodred leather, laced at the front and buckled with darkened bronze. The belt itself pulled in his waist and, Gaius knew, emphasised his arse in a very flattering fashion that he knew Estinien would love. And if the way his eyes widened at the sight of it was anything to go by, he was right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Estinien worried at his bottom lip, seemingly unable to tear his gaze away from the belt. “Halone’s breath,” he said, after a moment, and he reached out to graze his fingers across the line where leather met skin. Gaius shivered at the touch, and dropped his head against Estinien’s shoulder. “I should like to see more,” Estinien managed, swallowing hard. “I see the buckles and chains, they girdle your thighs too, do they not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They do,” Gaius murmured, and he unfastened his pants obligingly, dropping them just enough that Estinien could see the pair of thick, matching straps at his thighs, buckled equally tight. “I will give you a more thorough view when we get back, but for now…” he trailed off, voice heavy with need.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Estinien grunted his agreement, and in one smooth movement, wrapped both of his powerful legs about Gaius’ waist. He reached up with one hand and held on to a pipe above him, and grabbed Gaius’ hand with his other, near shoving his gloved fingers into his mouth once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaius groaned and slid his free hand underneath Estinien’s arse, holding him steady as he fucked his mouth with his other hand; gloved fingers sliding in and out, curving against his tongue and forcing deeper inside until Estinien’s eyes watered, then taking pity on him and pulling them back out again, leaving a wet trail down Estinien’s chin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Estinien took a deep breath, eyes narrowing at Gaius. “You know I can take it, give me </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” He leaned forward and bit down on Gaius’ fingers, tasting the sweetness of well-used leather, and then moaned as Gaius obliged, shoving his fingers inside and fucking Estinien’s mouth hard until his glove was soaked and they were both rutting against each other like bitches in heat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enough lubrication for you?” Gaius hissed, forcing his fingers against Estinien’s tongue once more before removing them with a wet slide. “I’ve a mind to fuck you right here. What say you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ser Estinien</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Estinien shuddered. “If you don’t, I will fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>kill</span>
  </em>
  <span> you,” he hissed. “Get those fingers inside me right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaius chuckled, but obliged, reaching down between them with his wet fingers and finding Estinien’s hole. He pushed two of his gloved fingers inside mercilessly and Estinien jerked against him. “Pleasure yourself for me,” Gaius murmured, holding tight to Estinien’s ass with his free hand as he fucked into him with the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ngh,” Estinien ground out, taking his dick and jerking it hard. “More,” he breathed, and Gaius pushed in a third finger, curling them to hit his prostate with every thrust until Estinien was coming into his own fist with a stream of curse words, forehead pressed against Gaius’ as he shook through his orgasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enjoyed that, did you?” Gaius smirked at Estinien, watching him with thinly veiled softness. He pulled his fingers out of Estinien’s arse and gave him a little slap. “Can you stand, or should I carry you back home?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can stand,” Estinien hissed, though he wobbled near-imperceptibly as Gaius let him down. “But what of you?” He reached down and ran his palm up Gaius’ erection. “I would not leave you wanting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is time for that later,” Gaius murmured, and began to work on fastening up his clothes before turning his attention to Estinien’s. “I believe I can hear the festivities coming to a close, we should make ourselves scarce.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Estinien laughed, and his ears twitched as the sound of a door opening reached them. “I do believe you’re right. Come, let us retreat and then I can return the favour.” He grinned savagely at Gaius then turned on his heel and exited the alleyway, arm tucked into Gaius’ as they made their way back into the night.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Join us for Gaiustinien Week on twitter, from the 28th of June to the 4th of July @gaiustinienweek, and feel free to join our wee little server for more discussion and flailing on these two grumpy bastards! https://discord.gg/RQbUS8r</p><p>If you like, there's also Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched Bookclub for general FFXIV fanfiction writers! - https://discord.gg/YksbJeZ</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>